1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to motorized reel organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cordless electric reel selectively actuated for rewinding of an associated reel of a rod and reel organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized motorized reels for assisting the rewinding of fishing line during a fishing procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an improved mechanism for directing actuation of the reel wherein a ratchet and coupling arrangement arranged between a plural planetary gear set to effect enhanced mechanical advantage directed to the reel, wherein the energy is directed through an associated ratcheting arrangement. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,165 to Christiansen wherein an electrically controlled device is provided with digital indication of fishing line depth by counting revolutions of a winding and reel spool of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,587 to Hilderth sets forth a motorized fishing reel provided with a frame and a belt drive to selectively actuate the reel for selective winding and unwinding of the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,652 to Lindgren sets forth a motorized fishing reel with control means to enable rewinding of the reel upon a fish strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,808 to Rieth sets forth a trolling reel for raising and lowering a fishing line with a reversible drive motor coupled with the control means for automatic positioning of the end of the control line as desired from a lake bottom or a predetermined depth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,605 to Joraku sets forth a load moving apparatus with a torque control circuit wherein the operation of speed control unit is stopped when the torque control circuit contains a predetermined value.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved cordless electric fishing reel wherein the same is arranged to address the problems of enabling selective rewinding of an associated reel through a direct coupled ratcheting arrangement to permit rewinding of the reel only by the novel mechanism provided herein.